Solid Chaos
by Mecha bot 0.4
Summary: Request from gw1000. After Decoy Octopus dies, Snake defects to the terrorists, he is given a high ranking position by Liquid and Sniper Wolf falls for him, but someone comes for his life. Who is this person and how does he know Snake. Complete. Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

Request from gw1000 Enjoy…

Snake stared at the lifeless body of Decoy Octopus. "A heart attack?" Snake asked himself. Suddenly his codec went off. "Colonel, Octopus is dead, it looked like a heart attack." Snake said over the codec. "I see. Well y-" Snake cut him off. "No, I'm tired off taking orders from you. I'm defecting to the terrorists." Snake said. "Snake, what's your problem?" Colonel asked him, questioningly. "Good bye Colonel." Snake said as he turned off his codec.

Snake walked out of his cell to see a dead guard. "Freeze!" A female voice said behind him. Snake then dropped kicked the mysterious man. The person's balaclava fell off. "A woman?" Snake asked. He then grabbed his gun and aimed at her head. "Who are you?" Snake asked the woman. "M-Meryl." She answered him.

**MEANWHILE**

A bright light flashed outside the base, a lone figure standing in the snow. The figure raised its head. "Night Stalker, have you made it?" A male voice said through the figures codec. "Affirmative, Major." The figure said as it stepped into the light. It was a male with body armor covering his chest and abdomen. He wore light grey pants that held guns and knives. He was wearing a balaclava, to stay warm. "Snake should be somewhere inside that building. Go and fulfill your duty." The Major said over the codec. "Got it…" Night Stalker said as he turned off his codec.

He started walking and saw a team of soldiers, running in different directions. He hid behind a large crate. He took his scope out and looked at them, he then noticed a familiar symbol on one's arm. Night Stalker called the Major. "Major, why is a Foxhound squad here?" He asked. "Since Snake said he defected, I guess Colonel sent more by plane." He said as Night Stalker watched the group. "I think that's the Alpha unit." Major said as the group charged into a room.

Suddenly they were blown back, and one was floating in the air. His arm was twisting and turning, it snapped witch made him scream in pain. Then his head turned very quickly and his neck snapped. Soon all the guards were lifted and had their necks snap. Night Stalker creped out of his hiding spot to see a man floating in the air, with a gasmask.

He then noticed a man behind him. He was in a long brown overcoat that dragged on the ground. He didn't have a shirt on. "Is that… Liquid?" Night Stalker asked himself. "Nice job, Psycho Mantis." Liquid said as he turned. "This just got more complicated." Night Stalker told himself as he snuck around to find another way in. He found a door and found Snake holding a gun to a woman. "Who are you?" Snake demanded. "M-Meryl." The woman spoke. Night Stalker grabbed his Mauser and aimed at Snake.

He turned and pointed his gun at Night Stalker. "Meryl, run!" Night Stalker said as she got up to run and darted for the door. "Who are you?" Snake asked the man. "I'm from the future that you destroyed. I'm here to kill you. I am Night Stalker!" He yelled as he fired his Mauser. Snake dove behind a wall for cover. He then ran outside and fired at Night Stalker.

Soon, Snake ran into Liquid. Liquid watched as Snake fought the man, known only as his codename. "Brother!" Liquid said inside his helicopter. Snake looked at him. Snake then fired a shot that hit a pipe that brought hot air into the building. While Night Stalker was blinded by the hot air. Liquid and Snake got in and it flew off.

"Damn it, Major!" He said as he contacted the Major. "What is it?" He asked. "Snake got away!" Night Stalker yelled, but remembered Meryl. "Night Stalker, just find and kill him, I'm counting on you." He said as Night Stalker nodded. "Right, I contact you when I find him." Night Stalker said as he ended the transmission. He walked around and found Meryl crouching in a corner.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she nodded. "We need to kill that… that bastard!" She muttered. Night Stalker smirked. "Agreed." He said as Meryl got up. "Let's go." Meryl said as Night Stalker handed her a Socom. She took it and nodded. "Thanks… uh…" Meryl realized she forgot to ask for his name. "Night Stalker, my name is Night Stalker." He said as he twirled his Mauser.

"That gun of yours, what is it?" Meryl asked. He smirked. "This, is the Mauser. It's a gun I can trust." He said as he turned. "We should team up, we could kill Snake together." Meryl said. Night Stalker thought about it. "Yea, I could use the help to kill him." They started walking towards the direction of the helicopter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 is up. That's all…**

Snake watched the snowy ground beneath him. "So, you defected to us?" Liquid asked, breaking Snake's train of thought. Snake nodded. "Heh, well you proved yourself by fighting that man. I'll give you a high ranking position, like me." Liquid said as Snake thought about that man. "Who was that man anyway?" Liquid asked.

"I don't know, he seemed to know me though…" Snake answered as the helicopter landed. Liquid and Snake got out. "Hey… is that Snake?" Psycho Mantis asked as Liquid nodded. "Yes, he defected to us. So he's part of the team." Liquid answered. "So nobody can stop us?" Sniper Wolf asked, eyeing Snake. "Well, no. There was someone after Snake. So he might try to kill us with him." Liquid said as Sniper Wolf looked at Liquid.

"Any idea who he is." Psycho Mantis asked Snake, he shook his head. "Nobody I've seen before." Snake answered. Sniper Wolf turned and walked away. 'Inside Sniper Wolf's Mind' _"Why did I feel hot all of a sudden? Do I like Snake? Hmmm, maybe…"_ Sniper Wolf asked herself.

**Meanwhile**

Night Stalker and Meryl were running. "Do you know anywhere that chopper might be headed?" Night Stalker asked as Meryl shook her head. "No, I don't, sorry." Meryl apologized. "Don't worry about it, as long as we stick together, we can find and kill him." Night Stalker said as they stopped. "Why do you want to kill him?" Meryl asked. Night Stalker looked down. "Because, if I allow him to live, he will destroy my future. I must stop him." Night Stalker replied.

"You're from the future? Yea, right." Meryl mocked. "Heh, don't believe me? You have Nano-machines, right?" Night Stalker asked as Meryl nodded. "Alright, well I do to. I'm talking your uncle's son right now, the Major." Night Stalker said as Meryl gasped. "You really are from the future…" Meryl said as Night Stalker nodded.

"We should keep…" Night Stalker stopped and drew out his Mauser. "Who are you?" He asked as flash appeared before them and revealed a cyborg ninja. "Wait a second… your Grey Fox, aren't you?" Night Stalker asked as the ninja nodded. "How did you know that?" Grey Fox asked.

"Because I know you, I've done my research on you, Frank…" The ninja took a step back. "Frank Jaeger, former Foxhound. I know this because I come from a future that Solid Snake destroys, I have to kill him." Night Stalker said as Grey Fox drew his blade. "Then I will help you…" He said as Night Stalker put his gun away. "My codename is Night Stalker." He said as he walked further. Grey Fox turned to Meryl. "I'm Meryl." She stated as Grey Fox nodded. "We are a team, and we will kill Snake… together." Grey fox said as he walked with Night Stalker.

**Meanwhile**

Snake sat in a chair next to Liquid. "So, this is our new member, Solid Snake?" Vulcan Raven asked as Liquid nodded. "This might give us a huge advantage, we could-" He was stopped when Snake flew from his chair and was being chocked on the wall. Raven punched the invisible intruder and set him flying into a sharpened edge of a pipe. It went through his chest. "Ugh…" Grey Fox groaned as his Stealth Camo busted.

"Who are you?" Raven asked as Grey Fox fell to his knees. "A… distraction…" He said coughing up blood in his helmet. "Oh, shit!" Snake said as he told the others to run outside, quickly. The building exploded as Vulcan Raven was about to run out. The building crumpled on top of him.

Two figures stood near the edge of the fallen building. "You again…" Snake muttered as one of the figures lunged at Snake, but was stopped in mid-air. His arm started turning. "No… you will not… break my arm!" Night Stalker yelled as he managed to get his arm in a normal position. Night Stalker closed his eyes. "Just empty your thoughts… the answer will become clear." The Major's voice rang in his head.

He opened his eyes and smirked. He quickly drew his Mauser and fired at Psycho Mantis. "Gah!" Psycho Mantis screamed when the bullet entered is shoulder. Night Stalker dropped and rolled. He fired again, this time, at his head. The bullet stopped, inches away from face. "You…you shot me…" He groaned as he rose into the air. "You will pay for that!" He said as he swung his fist and Night Stalker flew into a tree.

"You shall feel the wrath… of Psycho Mantis!" He screamed as he lifted his arm, and Night Stalker rose with it, holding his neck. "You will die!" Psycho Mantis yelled as he threw the man into another tree, hard. "Heh, you forgot something." Night Stalker muttered, blood dripping from his mouth. Suddenly a gunshot was heard and Psycho Mantis dropped, blood spilling from his head. Meryl had smoke coming out of her Socom.

Night Stalker looked at the others who were already in the helicopter. "Damn it…" He muttered as he stood up. He looked at his left hand, his index finger was broken and pointed in an odd way. He placed his other hand on it and twisted it back into place. "Agh!" He groaned as he heard the snap and put a splint beside it and wrapped it in a bandage.

By the time he was done, Meryl had reached him. "Hey, where's Grey Fox?" She asked as she looked over at the building. She saw his blade, still held by his hand. "Oh…" She said as she looked down in pity. Night Stalker walked up to it and grabbed the blade. "Thank you… friend." He said as he turned. He pulled out an odd shaped gun and fired at the helicopter. It hit and left a small red dot where it hit.

"What was that?" Meryl asked as Night Stalker turned. "A tracking device, that chopper is headed north, anything in the North you know about?" He asked as Meryl thought about it. Her head shot up. "Yes, an armory!" She told him as he nodded. "Snake… you will die…" He said as he followed the helicopter's path.


	3. The Ending

**Ch.3 of Solid Chaos… So Grey Fox is dead, and the only members of the terrorist group are Liquid Snake, Solid Snake, and Sniper Wolf. Night Stalker and Meryl are trailing them by foot with a tracking device. Can they kill the terrorists and save Night Stalker's future? Find out in this chapter!**

The helicopter landed near the armory. "Those bastards killed our comrades. They'll be here any minute, we should ready ourselves." Liquid said as entered the large shed. "Snake… there's something I need to tell you." Sniper Wolf said as she grabbed his shoulder. "Huh?" He asked. "I-I like y-" She was cut off by the sound of a bullet cartridge clicking out of a gun.

"Well, it seems I found you, Snake." Night Stalker said as he reloaded his Mauser. He then fired a shot that was dodged by Snake and he fired his Socom. Night Stalker drew Grey Fox's blade and deflected it. "You will have to do better than that!" He said as he charged Snake.

Snake threw a punch that knocked Night Stalker back. Snake readied another shot from his Socom. Night Stalker managed to dodge the shot by rolling on his back. Snake then shot Meryl in the chest. She fell as Snake grabbed Sniper Wolf and headed to the fully armed Hind. Night Stalker grabbed Meryl's body.

"Night Stalker…" She said weakly. "What?" He asked as she held her hand up. "Let me… see your face…" She asked as Night Stalker grabbed her hand. He nodded and slowly took off his balaclava. It revealed a male with dark brown hair that reached the end of his neck. He had light brown eyes and facial hair like Solid Snake's.

"Thank you… for letting me see my hero's face… before I…" Her hand slipped out of his and fell to the ground. "Meryl? Meryl!" Night Stalker yelled as the Hind behind them rose. A single tear fell from Night Stalker's eyes as he got up and turned to the Hind.

Rage built up inside of him as Night Stalker ran at the helicopter. Snake turned to Sniper Wolf. "I'm going to kill him, now." Snake said as Sniper Wolf nodded. Snake then jumped out of the helicopter and rolled on the ground. Night Stalker stopped as he was in front of Snake. "Go ahead to the rendezvous point, I'll meet up with you later." Snake said as it rose.

Snake grabbed his Socom, but Night Stalker grabbed it and dismantled it in a matter of seconds. Night Stalker grabbed his Mauser but Snake kicked it away from him. Night Stalker grabbed Grey Fox's blade. He held it sideways. Snake grabbed Night Stalkers hand and flipped him, causing the blade to slip out of his hands, Snake kicked it away. Night Stalker got up and stared his enemy in the eyes.

They lunged at each other, Snake threw a punch and Night Stalker caught it. Night Stalker then head-butted Snake. Snake stumbled back and Night Stalker did a Punch, Punch, Kick, Kick combo on Snake. He fell backwards.

Night Stalker put one foot on Snake's right arm and the other on his chest. Snake's other arm squirmed and hit something hard. He turned his head to see Night Stalker's Mauser. He stretched over and grabbed it. He pulled the trigger as it was aimed at his chest.

Night Stalker fell backwards. Snake got up as Night Stalker coughed up blood, blood spilling from his body armor. "Damn…" He weakly said as he place a hand over his wound, blood appearing on it. He placed a hand to his ear and turned on his codec.

"M-Major…" Night Stalker said weakly. "Night Stalker, what the hell happened?" The Major asked, concern in is voice. "Let me… talk to… to Sarah…" Night Stalker weakly asked. "Jack, is that you?" She asked through the codec. "Sarah… it's good to hear your voice… again." He replied. "Jack, tell me what happened." She said, tears starting to stream down her face from the way her friend sounded.

"He… he beat me… I lost to Snake… I-I just want you to know… I-I love you…" He said. "Jack, I love you too." She said as he smiled. "Thanks… I wanted to hear from you…" He said as the Major came back. "Night Stalker, did you kill anyone else?" He asked, ruining Jack and Sarah's moment. "Yea… a Vulcan Raven, and a Psycho Mantis…" He said. "So only Snake, Liquid, and Sniper Wolf are left, right?" The Major asked. "Correct, I'm sorry I failed you…" Night Stalker apologized. "No, you managed to kill of some of the members of the Foxhound squad. You did not fail…" He said as the communication ended. "Night Stalker?" The major asked.

Night Stalker lay in the snow, looking at Snake, who was heading to the rendezvous point. "Good… job… Snake…" Night Stalker said with his final breath. Snake arrived too the rendezvous point about 10 minutes later. Sniper Wolf walked up to him. "What were you going to say before we were interrupted?" Snake asked. "I was going to say… I like you…" She said as Snake smirked. "I like you to, Wolf." He said as he hugged her.

**10 Years Later…**

Snake and Sniper Wolf are married and adopted a child because Snake is a clone of Big Boss and he was tested in nuclear testing which took his ability to have kids, So if Snake is a clone, that means he gets that gene too. The kid was named Jack, and had light brown eyes.

Snake taught his kid the fighting style he used on Night Stalker, he was a natural at it. In Snake's older years, he let Jack join the military, he was then transferred to Foxhound at the age of 16 when Snake and Sniper Wolf died of old age.

**5 Years After The Death Of Snake & Sniper Wolf…**

"Are you ready?" A male voice said behind a large monitor. "Your mission is to find, and kill Solid Snake." The voice said as the monitor rose to reveal Jack in body armor and light grey pants. "Of course… Major." Jack said as he turned towards the man.

"Your codename for this mission, is Night Stalker. You are not to mention your real name." The Major said as Jack put on a balaclava. "Night Stalker… why does that sound so… familiar?" He asked as he stepped on the teleport disk.

"I'll contact you by codec." The Major said as he pulled a lever that made Night Stalker appear in a snowy place. "Night Stalker, have you made it?" The Major's voice said over Night Stalker's codec. "Affirmative, Major." He said as he went to find Snake.


End file.
